Kurt vs Video Games
by ShortLikeMe
Summary: When Dave seems more interested in a video game than he is in Kurt, Kurt sets out to change that.   M rating for safety. Kurofsky fluff.


**Haha, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>The glow of the television lit the room. Displayed on it were raggedly dressed zombies being shot at. Kurt prided himself on not being so stereotypically gay that he knew what video games were, but as his loving boyfriend pointed out every time, for him it was like watching a football game: He just followed the crowd. When Dave swore and dropped the controller Kurt would look solemn and pat him on the shoulder. If Dave yelled in triumph Kurt would nod and smile as though he knew what there was to be happy about. Dave had never held it against him, the fact that Kurt didn't know Halo from Deadspace or Resident Evil from Left 4 Dead, he was just happy to be with him and felt lucky that Kurt tried hard to act like he knew what was going on.<p>

This particular evening, however, Kurt did _not _understand how _video games _could be more important than their night out. They had _dinner _reservations and Kurt had spent _all _day thinking about what to wear while he was at work. He huffed silently and scowled at the screen his boyfriend was currently focused on. Kurt contemplated unplugging the TV. but even he wasn't _that_ bitchy. Glancing at the clock one more time, his face morphed into the most pathetic pout he could muster. "Daaaaaaaaave," he whined, "we gotta gooooooo."

"Yeah one second, babe," Dave called, not looking away from the screen. Dave proceeded to swear and press a couple buttons. Kurt sighed; he hated being ignored.

"But Daaaaave, we're going to be laaaate." Kurt crawled off the couch and moved forward to where Dave was criss-cross on the floor. He sat heavily next to him and stared right at his boyfriend's face.

As if Dave could feel the eyes on him he glanced over and saw Kurt giving him his best "Pay-attention-to-me-because-you-love-me" face. "Give me one sec, I swear, I'm almost done with this - shit!" He swore loudly and turned his attention back to the screen where the words, "You Are Dead" were displayed above a corpse. Dave looked a little guilty as he began playing from the last checkpoint. "Just let me finish this, it'll be really fast I promise."

Kurt sighed dramatically and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder. He tilted his head upward a little and leaned in with a smirk. Quickly he swiped his tongue across the shell of his boyfriend's ear. A surprised moan came from that direction and Kurt smiled where he'd buried his head in the space between Dave's neck and shoulder. He began sucking lightly on the skin there and was rewarded with a hiss. Kurt felt his hair being grasped and smiled widely as Dave wrenched his face up to join their lips. Dave pulled Kurt into his lap and stuck his tongue between Kurt's lips. Kurt made an annoyed sound into Dave's mouth when he realized that the controller was still in between them. He thrust his hand between them and grasped it, tossing it lightly across the floor.

Now, unhindered by the device, Kurt sat more fully in Dave's lap, grinding down a little when he felt his boyfriend getting aroused at the contact and unbuttoning the second and third button of his shirt, the first had already been un-done despite Kurt's protests. Kurt laughed against Dave's lips when the other man moaned lightly and the sound vibrated between them. Dave's hand began to snake down Kurt's chest, the other hand still buried in his hair, when Kurt broke the kiss and stood abruptly. Dave made a sound of protest and Kurt chuckled. "Wha…?" Dave asked, standing and walking toward Kurt, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Button your shirt, Dave, we have dinner reservations." He grabbed the car keys by the door, tossed Dave his jacket and laughed as the other man grumbled about how "Kurt, you're such a cocktease", and glanced over to the TV one last time before they walked out the door. He smiled proudly as the words "You Are Dead" graced the screen once more. Dave loved him more than the game, Kurt just proved that.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no words. It's not full on smut but I'm working up to that. XD<strong>

**It was a lot fluffier in my head but I'm pretty proud of how it turned out. **

**Reviews/Comments/Critiques welcome!**


End file.
